


falling into sin

by ecriteuse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Slave, Submissive Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecriteuse/pseuds/ecriteuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is Merlin's sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into sin

He slipped the bracelet onto Arthur’s wrist. Immediately, his magic began to flow through Arthur’s bones, sinew, flesh; and, slowly, so slowly, the tension seeped out of Arthur’s muscles until he was a rag doll propped up by the headboard of the bed. His eyes – so blue, so piercing – clouded over. Merlin reached out and touched Arthur’s face. The skin was warm, atingle with magic. Arthur was beautiful like this, and Merlin couldn’t help but brush his fingers over the bracelet. A soft, low “ohh…” fell from Arthur’s lips; a fresh sheet of magic had enveloped him and slid through his mind, all thought and reason melting under its touch.

Now he was just a puppet.

Merlin pressed a kiss onto his forehead – a silent thank you for the trust Arthur had placed in him, a moment to pause and collect his own thoughts and slow his racing heart. How could he comprehend that Arthur trusted him with this, with this – this _vulnerability_ , with this impressionable Arthur who would do anything as long as Merlin wanted it?

“When I kiss you,” Merlin said, voice shaking, “and say _exstasima_ , you will submit entirely to me. Bringing me pleasure is the only thing you will want in the world. Pleasing me will be your purpose. Pleasing me will… it’ll make you so very happy, and it will feel so good that you won’t think of anything else.” Heat was already uncoiling between Merlin’s thighs at the thought of it. He licked his cracked lips and added in a rush, voice hoarse: “To please me, obey everything I say without question and – and no matter how much you want it, you won’t be able to cum until I allow it.”

Merlin ran his hands over Arthur’s smooth, gold-tinged skin, over his broad shoulders and down over his chest, already itching to start, but there was no movement on Arthur’s face, no spark in his dark, blank eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Arthur’s voice was soft, drowsy. Merlin shifted his position on Arthur’s lap, straddling himself right atop of Arthur’s cock. Then he leaned forwards, pressed his lips onto Arthur’s, and whispered, “ _exstasima_.”

Another flood of magic surged from the bracelet through Arthur’s naked body, so intense Arthur’s eyes flickered shut and another moan fell from his lips.

Merlin’s hands settled around Arthur’s hips just as Arthur’s blank, dark eyes fluttered open. “How … how do you feel?”

“… Warm.” Arthur’s eyes meandered over Merlin’s face. When Merlin did nothing, Arthur spread his legs wide, and with a gasp Merlin’s arse slid down from his lap onto the bed, pressing hard into Arthur’s half-hard cock as he did so. “Obedient,” Arthur went on, still so softly. “Safe…”

“Just – kiss me,” and God, Merlin tried to sound commanding, but the lump in his throat made his voice crack. Arthur obeyed, simply leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Merlin’s, and Merlin almost rolled his eyes. “Again. Like you mean it.”

Arthur looped an arm around Merlin, pressed him closer until they were chest to chest and face to face. The other arm snaked up behind Merlin’s neck, and this kiss was filthy, with Arthur’s fingers twisting in and out of Merlin’s hair and Arthur’s tongue dancing in his mouth. Arthur’s movements were languid, lethargic, but still so torturous and soon Arthur was grinding against him, rutting up – to sate Merlin’s appetite his own, Merlin couldn’t tell – and, fuck, it was all happening too fast—

“Stuh – stop.” Merlin had to fight past every single jolt of pleasure Arthur’s rhythm sent shuddering through his body just to say that one word. His hands slid up Arthur’s hips to his waist and then his shoulders. “That’s not what I want. Not yet.”

Once again Merlin straddled himself across Arthur, his hands clasping Arthur’s shoulders tighter at the friction between their cocks. Mustering all the self-control he could, Merlin said, “Look at me, Arthur.”

Arthur looked. His lips were already swollen, his face flushed, his eyes a little dilated, and he was all Merlin’s to love. 

“With each kiss,” Merlin said, “you’ll feel a deep wave of pleasure. And…and the more you feel it, the more you’ll want.”

Moving slowly, Merlin left a trail of kisses across Arthur’s collarbone, pausing to drink in Arthur’s response to his lips on his skin – a shudder, a hitch in his breathing, a moan, another attempt to grind upwards.

“Shush. Don’t rut against me… just sink into it…”

Kisses travelled up Arthur’s throat, dancing over his pounding jugular. Merlin focused on placing his lips on old scars, on veins, on a patch of skin that was lit up by the candlelight – anything but the throbbing, needy ache between his legs. He reached Arthur’s jaw and Arthur couldn’t bite back a moan; but when Merlin looked into Arthur’s unfocused eyes he wasn’t sure what he could see.

“Did you like that?”

A shuddery “yes”; Merlin kissed him as a reward. 

“Don’t hold back,” he whispered, and began his trail anew, faster this time, tracing every kiss with teasing touches of his fingers. This time he left an invisible trail down Arthur’s heaving chest, every kiss making Arthur jerk or moan or struggle to breathe or hiss a greedy _yes_ , every kiss swamping Merlin with the pleasure spreading between his legs.

“Tell me how good it feels, Arthur” – said just before he sucked at Arthur’s nipple, and all Arthur could do was whimper, his back arching a little, his head tipping back, baring his throat to the world. “How good it feels to be controlled.”

“’S wonderful,” Arthur said, a dreamy little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Merlin splayed a hand on Arthur’s chest, pinning him against the headboard, and went back up that throat with his mouth, murmuring all the while between each press of his lips: _mine, mine, mine_. He veered off under Arthur’s jaw, kissing up to Arthur’s ear, Arthur’s head lolling to the side to allow Merlin’s lips to carve their path. The heat between Merlin’s legs flared so high his voice shook when he told Arthur each kiss would cause twice and much pleasure as the one before it and he couldn’t help but rut against Arthur’s cock – just once – and fuck, _fuck_ it took all his resolve to still his hips when his cock was leaking like this, when Arthur couldn’t rut back, couldn’t coax him into falling into the steady rolling rhythm—

“Twice as much pleasure, Arthur. And you want to give into this feeling so much.” Merlin planted a kiss just under Arthur’s ear. “Tell me why you want it so much.”

Another kiss, just as Arthur opened his mouth to reply; what words had been forming in his head slipped away.

“Tell me why you want it so much.” Merlin couldn’t stop shaking, his words couldn’t stop shaking – there was the searing, pulsing desire in his groin but mostly there was Arthur, obeying his every word.

“I…” The sound had barely left Arthur’s lips when Merlin ground against his cock – just once. Arthur was cut off again by the feel on Merlin’s lips on his skin – once, twice, thrice. Arthur was only able to choke out “I… I… I…”, and Merlin wondered how dreamlike it was – how intense, if every kiss from ear to ribs could splinter Arthur’s thoughts.

“One last time. Why do you want this pleasure so much?”

“Because you’re giving it to me.”

“Wrong.”

And Merlin began again, moving from ribcage to navel, his back arched like a cat and ge didn’t stop until Arthur managed to grit out: “’Cause it – it puh – puh – pleases you.”

Kiss.

“And?”

“Unhh … and that’s all I wuh - want—”

“Tell me” – kiss – “when you’ll come.”

“When you want. Oh – only when you wuh – want—”

“You’re very close,” Merlin said, rutting against Arthur. Slowly, now. Slowly, oh gods…

“Yes.”

“And – you’ve – been – very – good.” Merlin punctuated each word with a roll of his hips. Arthur was pinned to the bed by command, leaving him unable to grind but able to pant and keen and scrabble at Merlin’s back and beg.

“Puh – puh – please, _please_ – I nuh – need to – to touch—”

“No,” Merlin said, though he increased his rhythm. “You’re starting to misbehave. Does that make you a bad slut or a – a guh – good slut?”

“Ohhh… _ohhh_ …”

Merlin ran his hands over Arthur’s thighs with every rock of his hips. He would never stop loving the warm tingle of magic on Arthur’s skin, never stop loving the way he was so undone and yet so bound. Merlin was so close now, so close to spilling his seed, and the words, filthy, dirty words just spilled from his mouth because Arthur trusted him and oh gods—

“What do you want more – to obey me and please me, or to cum?”

Merlin’s vision was blurring at the edges, it was so much, so hot, that he tried to slow just a little, just a fraction, stave off his release—

“Wha’ d’you wuh – want?”

“I want you to touch my cock” – more words spilling from his lips, and Merlin felt a thrill run through him at just how obedient Arthur was – “and jerk me off, and as you do it, tell me how much you need to cum too.”

Arthur’s hand found Merlin’s cock and started to stroke in slow, sure motions that made Merlin whine. Arthur was incoherent, tripping over the words _cock_ and _cum_ and _need it_ and _please_ and _so good_ until they all ran into each other and he was making the filthiest noises imaginable. Merlin was so, so, so close now, rutting into Arthur’s hand, and he gritted out – “such a good boy, doing what you’re told – what I want – faster, harder” – with such feeling, a vehemence that surprised him, that Arthur worked his hand so fast and so hard on Merlin’s cock that he climaxed just a moment later. Spent, Merlin sagged onto Arthur – Arthur who was still begging, writhing. It was only when the words “please, master” ran over Merlin’s ears that he touched the bracelet, and with a cry Arthur came.

When his breathing had slowed a little, Merlin pulled Arthur back into his arms and kissed him – a reward, although he forgot about his earlier commands and Arthur leant into it greedily. Merlin smiled. “They’re just kisses now. Now close your eyes.”

Arthur obeyed. Merlin touched the bracelet and whispered, “ _fieri_.”


End file.
